


The Pig's Head

by BisforBread



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Hurt!Spock, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: Spock is getting harassed by an anonymous person, but he doesn't want to involve his boyfriend Jim, because they just started dating and he doesn't want his captain to worry. But little does he knw pushing Jim away only makes him more suspicious.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Pig's Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little short that I wanted to write, but I should use a disclaimer. 
> 
> There is one gay slur used in this story(the f word) so if you're someone who is sensitive to that word, then please don't read this because I love you and want you to think happy thoughts! Also this is a little OOC, but it's self-indulgent nonsense anyway. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx B

** JIM KIRK  **

Life has been good, better than I ever thought it would be, especially after Carol and I found our differences and broke up. My crew is happy and content, the Enterprise is running as smoothly as ever, even Bones seems in a good mood(I think it has to do with the fact that Uhura bought him earphones to listen to music with). 

I could not ask for a better life than the one I have now. 

Except for this one thing. Like I said, Carol and I broke up. 

We realized we were in love with other people and agreed we needed to split, so we went our separate ways and now, we're good friends. Then I confessed to my first officer, Spock, and somehow, he felt the same way. 

So we started dating a month and a half ago, and we're still discovering the boundaries of our relationship together.

But that's the thing, in these past few weeks, he's been acting abnormal, distant, and I'd say he's almost restless if he wasn't a Vulcan. It's not pon farr, it's not his time yet, I know that for sure. And there's a part of me that's saying this is my fault. 

I'm staring at the clock, watching it tick slowly in the silence. Of course, it's never silent on the bridge, there's always buzzing and beeping, clicking and the sounds of computers churning. But those sounds are white noise that is almost intolerable. Finally, the clock changes to the next minute, and I get to my feet ready to go. 

Usually, Spock is still hunched over his station and it takes several minutes for me to coax him away from his work, but this time, he dashes out into the turbo lift as soon as the clock changes, and I barely slip in next to him before the doors close. 

"You weren't going to wait for me?" I look at him, and the words come out needier than I intend them to. Spock's lips twitch and part slightly as if he's going to say something, then close, then open again. 

"I apologize." He states flatly, looking down at his shoes almost shamefully.

The Vulcan's mind is obviously somewhere else, distracted, and I can practically feel his thoughts swarming around him like bees around their queen.

Through the turbo lift ride, everything is silent except for the distant whirring of machinery. Usually, this would be the part of the day where I would be gushing to him about my day and the small inconveniences of everyday life where he would stand next to me and raise eyebrows or give a little Vulcan smile.

But today, it feels like there's a wall of ice that separates us. It just...I can't explain it, but he's giving off this vibe like we're _strangers_ instead of dating. 

"Spock-" I reach for his hand and he tenses, but eventually relaxes and brushes his fingers against mine. There's a slight, almost unnoticeable tremble in his hands, but I notice it. What is going on with him? Did I do something wrong? "-Are you feeling alright?" 

"I am fine," He says with finality. The turbo lift decides to open at literally the worst possible time, and Spock marches out quickly, racing off to his destination. I stand in the elevator for a second, wondering whether I should give him space or run after him. Without a second thought, I race after him, eventually walking next to him and man does he walk fast. 

"May I inquire as to why you are following me, captain?" Spock doesn't even turn his head to face me and quickens his pace ever so slightly. 

"I just...Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Like I said, I am f-" 

"But is that really the truth, though?" 

"Vulcans do not lie." 

"But they don't always tell the truth!" I yell a little too forcefully, and a small gasp escapes my lips as he abruptly comes to a stop, turning to face me with fury in his eyes. 

_"What are you implying?"_

"I just don't think you're being honest with me! Spock," My hand moves to cup his shoulder, slowly falling down to his fingers, "We are _supposed_ to be partners. Is..is there something going on?" 

Spock looks up at the ceiling like there's an answer, then when there is none, he starts walking away again, moving at an even faster pace than before, to the point where I'm almost jogging beside him to keep up. 

"Spock! C'mon, talk to me! What is going on with you?" 

"Jim-"

"Is it me? Something I did?" 

"I-" 

"Spock! Talk to me! Tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it!"

Spock stops and turns to me so fast, I feel the cold wind brush my face. I take a step back when I see the look in his eyes, one of murderous rage and a flicker of something unrecognizable. 

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

I'm frozen in place, more surprised than terrified that he is showing that much emotion when I'm used to my Vulcan being stoic and indifferent to feelings.

Apparently, he's shocked too.

His eyes are blown wide open and a hand raises to cover his mouth. Before I can get a word out, he practically sprints down the hall away from me, head down and clutching himself in horror. 

"Spock, I..." The words dissolve on my tongue as a knot twists in my throat. 

_What have I done?_

** SPOCK  **

I cannot believe that just happened.

I cannot believe I just yelled at my beloved who is trying to help me.

Today is just not a great day, and from the start, it was ruined.

For the last two weeks, I have been receiving hateful letters from an anonymous person, some of them threatening my life. They are composed of old newspaper clippings, making it impossible to identify who has been sending them to me.

For example, I woke up this morning to find a blank envelope outside my door with a paper folded inside containing the words glued to it. Today's letter read: 

**YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM THE WORLD?**

**I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU THINK YOU ARE AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE**

**ABANDONED BY NOT ONE BUT _TWO_ PLANETS**

**YOU'RE A SCREWUP, A ROBOT, A FACADE**

**STOP LYING TO THE WORLD AND SHOW THEM YOUR HORNS YOU FUCKING DEMON**

There is always a letter at my door when I wake up, with a new message.

I try to tell myself that it means nothing, that it is mere words and nothing else, but I cannot deny that pain twisting in my heart that someone could loathe me so much to the point of wanting to hurt my loved ones.

I have not told Jim because it is not logical...no, I do not want him to worry, which he would imminently do. Telling him would be selfish to share my pain with him because there is nothing he can do. It would lead to him feeling helpless, and I would never want that. 

The door slides closed behind me, and I clamp a hand over my mouth, taking deep breaths, trying to stay level-headed.

The letter from this morning is still on my bed, and I snatch it up and fold it so I do not have to read it for the 23rd time, placing it in a box with all of the other letters, kicking it under my bed, and falling back against the blankets, clutching the sheets in my white fists. 

As much as I try to calm myself with deep breaths and tightened eyes, a few icy tears slid down my face. 

_I am in control of my emotions...I am in control of my emotions...I am...in control..._

** JIM KIRK  **

I don't get much sleep. The whole night is spent tossing and turning, going over what I did wrong, what could have been done to make that situation better.

That much emotion, from my first officer. My _Vulcan_ first officer. 

A sound causes me to sit up, a muffled shriek, a crash, and the sound of glass shattering. The quarters next to the captain's are the first officer's. 

"Spock..." I mumble sleepily, stumbling off my bed. I note the time, 04:07, before going out into the hall and knocking on his door, regardless of my attire(a t-shirt and boxer shorts). 

"Spock, are you alright?" No answer. "Spock!" Still no answer. "Spock! Are you alright?!" 

There's still no answer and so I punch in the override code, breath ragged in my throat. 

"Spock-" And then I see him, my beautiful Vulcan sitting on the floor surrounded by multi-colored pieces of shattered glass, trying to put them back together to no avail. 

And then he looks up at me and my heart cracks in two. 

Tears are streaming down his face, his eyes are so big and round, the tip of his nose green. 

"I broke a lamp." 

I instantly sink in front of Spock, easing the shattered pieces of the lamp from his trembling hands. "Oh honey, hey it's alright. It's okay. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Words don't form on his lips, so he instead points to a somewhat large black box on his desk. 

I stand up again and make my way to the desk, wondering what could be so horrible to make my first officer, my partner cry. 

And then I see it. 

Half of me wants to vomit and the other is out for murder. 

In the box is a bloody pig's head, eyes open in terror, staring right into my soul. 

"Jesus!" I can't help but recoil, almost missing the note beside it. "What...what is this?" 

Without waiting for an answer, I read it. 

**SOON THIS WILL BE YOU AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOUR FAGGOT BOYFRIEND**

"Spock..." I can barely breathe, my head is swimming. But this isn't about me. "Is this what's been troubling you?" 

He nods once. 

"How long has this been going on?" 

"The others are under the bed." 

Others? I quickly make my way to the bed, getting on my hands and knees to find one single box that's almost overflowing with paper. 

Anger floods my system and I feel like an overflowing pot of boiling water as my eyes skim the dozens of letters, all full of terrible insults and skin-crawling threats. 

"Oh Spock," My voice breaks as I find him still on the floor, staring at the broken glass like everything in the world is hopeless. "I'm here, it's okay, I'm here now." 

I sit down in front of him again and slowly wrap my arms around him so I don't overwhelm him, and he collapses against me, his final wall crumbling. His cold tears soak through my shirt and the tiniest whimpers and sniffles meet my ears. 

"I've got you, sweetheart." 

After a couple of moments, he finally looks up at me, his eyes glistening like brilliant crystals. "Jim...I am sor-" 

"Hey." I give him a quick kiss on his forehead. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. This is not your fault. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me." 

"I didn't want to trouble you," Spock presses his face against my shirt, trying to steady his breathing. 

"That's how a relationship works. We shoulder each other's burdens and work it out together." 

"I-" 

I deliver another quick kiss to his forehead. "Promise me, Spock. No more secrets." 

He raises his head to kiss me back. "N-no more secrets." 

Eventually, he runs out of tears to cry and I help him onto the bed, gently washing his face with a warm washcloth. From there, I reluctantly leave his side to clean up the glass from the lamp.

Once that's all done, I slide into bed next to him, pulling him close, and loving the way he intertwines our legs, wanting to be as near to me as possible, just as I do. 

He falls asleep after I run my hands through his hair, playing with its silky strands, but I can't sleep. 

My mind is on fire. 

And I'm about to find the little fucker who _dared_ mess with my boyfriend. 

**\--------------**

"Now you all know why we're here. Why I called this meeting." 

The senior brass officers(not including Spock) are whispering to each other, murmuring as they look through the letters. 

The senior brass is all of my friends, Spock's friends: Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and Bones. 

"Spock obviously wouldn't want you knowing this, but I can't do this alone. Are you in?" 

They all agree instantly, especially Bones who looks like he wants to set a house on fire. 

"Good." 

**\--------------**

We found the guy instantly. 

A yeoman by the name of Jasper Harrison who was in love with me and deeply hated Spock for everything. But as he was dragged to the brig by two guards with promises to be kicked out of Starfleet as well as receiving criminal charges for harassment. 

Spock watched Jasper being dragged to the brig, along with a crowd that had formed to see what was going on. 

Jasper fell to his knees, begging for Spock to forgive him and the Vulcan audibly sighed and responded in the most deadpan tone,

"I'll think about it." 

Which was a definite no, then Jasper was gone.

And the Enterprise crew was buzzing about it for weeks. 

Respect for Spock skyrocketed.

But most importantly, I was proud of my boyfriend, practically glowing with admiration. 

"How do you do it?" I stare up at him from where I'm resting my head on his bare chest as his fingers are laced in my hair, playing with absentmindely. 

"Clarify," Is his amused response. 

"How do you look so beautiful at every second of the day without even trying. Every time I see your face I just want to kiss you." 

"With looks like mine, one can hardly blame you for being so taken," He teases and I can't help but laugh. 

"You sassy Vulcan! C'mere so I can kiss you properly!" 

  
"Indeed," He smiles against my lips and I can't help but grin back. 


End file.
